


thunder, rain, and a little something sweet

by CoffeeOnRainyDays



Series: Quiet with you [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Goodnight, M/M, Rain, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Thunder and Lightning, a grey calico cat named Socks, ahhhhhhhhh, brief mention of nightmares, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeOnRainyDays/pseuds/CoffeeOnRainyDays
Summary: It’s quiet in the apartment.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Quiet with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697455
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	thunder, rain, and a little something sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Socks is a grey calico cat with they/they pronouns bc I couldn’t decide if they should be a girl or boy.  
> Also, Androids blush blue bc fuck you, I do what I want

Nines’ eyes snap open as something claws at his hair.

A quick scan shows that it’s not a threat, just Socks who has finally decided to emerge from under the couch and attack him rather passively.

Nines’ checks the time, a small clock appearing in the corner of his vision. 2:07 am.

It’s quiet in the apartment. The TV is on mute with an _Are you still watching?_ On the screen, lighting up the mugs and pizza that was left on the coffee table. Rain taps on the windows, steady and fast.

A weight shifts on the android’s chest and Nines can feel Gavin curl his arms around his neck.

They’re laying on the couch, Gavin laying on top of him. Nines’ hands rest on the man’s lower back in a soft hug. Gavin mumbles something unintelligent into Nines’ turtleneck sweater.

It’s like a scene from a movie, as Gavin would say.

Nines admires the man on top of him. The blue light of his LED gives a soft hue over Gavin. His brown hair is dry now from his shower hours before. His face is softer and more vulnerable in his sleep, even with the scar across it. Gavin still has Nines’ jacket on, the sleeves bunched up so Gavin could actually see his hands as he had complained before.

_“How can your jacket even be this big on me? I may be small but not this small!”_

Nines blushes blue at the memory, smiling into Gavin's hair like a lovesick fool.

 _I love you._ He thinks, and as if to declare it, a flash of light goes off outside and thunder clashes together in a loud roar.

Gavin flinches.

Nines quickly presses a kiss onto his forehead in a small act of comfort.

The nightmares have been getting better but there were still bad nights.

They lay there for a little longer before Nines decides to bring Gavin to bed. It would be a cozier and warmer place to wake up in and Gavin would definitely be more tolerable to deal with in the morning.

Carefully, the android flips them over so Gavin is laying on the couch and picks him up bridal style, carrying him off to his bedroom. Socks meows and follows, pawing at Nines’ feet.

Nines tries to lay Gavin down but Gavin nuzzles Nines’ turtleneck sweater again and clings on tighter.

Nines whispers playfully, “ _Gavin_.”

He eventually gets Gavin under the grey comforter and heads back into the living room to clean up.

He turns the TV off and collects the dishes and pizza, bringing them to the kitchen silently. Another round of lightning and thunder strike and Nines rushes to put everything in its place before retreating to Gavin’s room again.

Socks has made a space for themselves, right next to Gavin and in Nines’ spot.

Nines shakes his head. That simply won’t do.

He grabs the grey calico cat and puts them down near the edge of the bed before climbing in next to his love.

He slithers his arms around Gavin and holds him closer, taking in the feeling of just being with him.

Gavin shifts and brings a hand up to trace patterns into Nines’ hands. A triangle, a circle, a star, a heart.

“You left.”

His voice is soft, just like the rain tapping on the glass.

“Sorry, Detective.”

“It’s okay, tincan”

Nines kisses Gavin’s ear in another apology and Gavin huffs out a laugh.

“You missed.” He teases.

Nines frowns. “Pretty sure I didn’t?”

Gavin shifts his head back and smiles before planting his lips across the androids.

It’s a little awkward with the angle, much softer than their other kisses and it only lasts for a few moments but Nines decides it’s one of the best kisses ever. Right next to their second kiss (since Nines was in shock the first time Gavin pulled him close by the jacket and confessed)

(“ _I love you, plastic prick. This stupid little crush that won’t go away.”)_

Gavin licks Nines’ lips before pulling away, seeming far too satisfied with it all.

Nines feels the same way.

They shift again and Nines spoons Gavin. His fingers rest on Gavin’s chest and Gavin plays with them again.

Socks has found another place in the crook of his legs, resting their head on his knees.

Nines smiles as he closes his eyes, enjoying the quiet, soft moment that’s surrounded them.

It couldn’t be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed, this was fun to write (even as late as it is) and thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated and I hope you have a wonderful day/night, loves! (If it is a late night when you’re reading this, go to sleep, it’s not healthy to be up too late)  
> Take care of yourselves!
> 
> ~with love, Kit


End file.
